FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 36
Shadedsun came back into camp, feeling a little bit queasy. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisyheart waited for Crow to answer--- Meanwhile, Mallowbreeze waited for Adder's reply as well. FISH The Happy cat 19:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (someone has to find Ruby hissss) Ruby peeked through the bushes, watching a queen pick up prey before going to eat it and sun herself. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ec'd) "It's decent, although a lot has gone on recently." Adderfang meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " I should have been there," Mallowbreeze said regretfully. " I wish I had been there." she dropped her gaze and closed her eyes. FISH The Happy cat 19:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang lifted her head with his paw. "Cheer up," he meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (gotta catch a turkey) Ruby watched a warrior come back in from hunting. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) She gave him a wry purr, turning her head back to face the camp once more. " I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" she felt her heart swell with love for FlameClan and turned her gaze back to Adderfang. " Thank you, I can stand now." FISH The Happy cat 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lel. Btw Blazer, cats are weird when it comes to love and age. Look at BramblexSquirrel. Or my OC couple from Thunderheart's Legacy, FirepeltxSquirrelfeather. Firepelt is 28 moons and Squirrelfeather is 41 moons. For cats, age matters not.) Adderfang nodded and slowly padded a bit further from her, but he couldn't get his eyes off her. He was in love. The return of Thunder! 20:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lol. It's so random and hilarious tho. Stormver, Mallow can find Ruby) Mallowbreeze gave the tom a thankful nod. He was the firs cat she'd spoken with in a long, long time. FISH The Happy cat 20:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ja love is that way :3) Adderfang left her, but she still haunted his thoughts. Haunted? No, blessed. The return of Thunder! 20:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okay this is funny this is) Mallowbreeze closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the Clan she loved. StarClan can't take me! ''Determination surged through her pelt. The birdsong might not be that clear in her ears anymore, but her heart was just as well.-- Bravelight growled when a strange scent hit his nostrils. His sense of smell told her that it was a female rogue, close by. He froze and called out. " Who's there?" FISH The Happy cat 20:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (It sounds redundant...but I love love XD) Adderfang looked at the sky. "Featherspirit, are you there?" he meowed sadly. His mother was ruthlessly killed by the abominable Owlfur shortly after Adderfang had become a warrior. Adderfang missed her bitterly. (Why is it most of my characters have their mothers killed? o_O) The return of Thunder! 20:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh Mallow also lost her mother! There must be angst. Okay now I must replace Mallowbreeze with Bravelight) Mallowbreeze's enhanced sense of smell told her something was wrong with Adderfang. It smelle like... sadness. The elder turned and gazed at him out of kind eyes. " Something wrong?" FISH The Happy cat 20:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What dost thou meanst?) Adderfang turned to her. "Just thinking..." he meowed. He didn't want to burden her. The return of Thunder! 20:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst isn't a word lol. Angst is like when they have an emotional conversation). " Oh? I know grief, you know. I know it a little too well...." FISH The Happy cat 20:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst is an OLD, OLD word. Like, very old. You rarely even find it in the Bible, it's that old.) Adderfang nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry..." The return of Thunder! 20:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ("ORIGIN: Middle English: from Old French ''meien from Latin medianus ''‘middle'"- so say dictionary, idk tho) Mallowbreeze was startled by his kindness she moved a step back and shrugged. " No need to be sorry. But what's troubling you?" FISH The Happy cat 20:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC)\ (meanst does NOT mean angst. Meanst translates from Old English as "mean") Adderfang looked at his paws, embarrassed to the zenith. "My mother...she..." he struggled not to break out into tears. "She was murder...murdered...by...Owlfur..." The return of Thunder! 20:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh no, I wasn't talking about angst! I was just saying that I couldn't find the word meanst in my dictionary, and when I searched it up that's what I found...) Mallowbreeze was shocked by his emotion. She struggled for something to say, knowing how awful that was. " It's a terrible thing loosing mothers, " Mallowbreeze said softly. " Did you ever... get revenge?" Ruby froze and sunk under the bushes, her russet fur sticking out like fire. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Oh lol) Adderfang looked up at her. "Yes," he meowed through clenched teeth, recalling the satisfying memory of Owlfur's death. "Me and Thunderheart killed her. But...somehow...I wasn't satisfied as I thought I'd be..." Adderfang trailed off, holding the anger and bitter hatred that welled up inside him. His anger made him feel invincible, and he felt he could kill all of DarkClan. He dug his claws into the ground and crouched close to the ground, holding himself back from lashing out at everything around him. Something inside the handsome silver tabby tom had snapped; he wanted more vengeance. He felt hungry for it. The return of Thunder! 21:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ok ok ok.. wtf is going on!?) Featherwhisp left the FlameClan camp, her head low and her tail ducked beneath her paws. Goodbye, FlameClan.. I'll see you later.. maybe. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What do you mean. In rp, or in the parentheses?) The return of Thunder! 21:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (In rp.. I have no idea if any of my characters are even being spoken to). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Just send someone to find Ruby) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lol sorry. I don't think so, tho. Here, I'll have Thunder talk to Blossom) Thunderheart looked up at Blossomstripe, his forever beloved. "I love you so much it hurts, beloved," Thunderheart purred, reaching up to lick her on the forehead. (I can't stand Blossom's pink lips. Their so adorable (I saw them on her pic on her page)) The return of Thunder! 21:54, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I don't really have anyone to send.. but maybe I can have Featherwhisp find her while she's leaving camp? And Ruby can find out her secret and be forced to keep quiet?) Blossomstripe nuzzled her mates' chin gently, purring quietly. "I love you too.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I honestly don't care, just go for it.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred happily. "I wouldn't be with any other cat," he purred, "I couldn't bear to be without you." (Thunder's so softhearted :3 <3) The return of Thunder! 22:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then xP) Featherwhisp let out a soft sigh, followed by a cry of pain when her kits kicked. Ugh.. I should've known that stupid tom would've done me no good.. For once, I actually loved somone.. ''Growling, she came to a hault, a disgusting scent filling her nostrils. ''It better not be that 'Crow' cat or I'll rip them to shreds! ''"Who's there!?" She snapped, standing her ground. Blossomstripe pressed her face into her mates' fur, feeling comforted by his prescence. "Nor would I." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred happily again. He stretched and got up. He looked up at the sky, his bright blue eyes gleaming like saphires. The return of Thunder! 22:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a soft sigh, rising to her paws and following after her mate. "Want to go for a walk? ..It could help us get our mind off things.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "That would be good," he purred. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to glow luminously. At least, that's what everyone else saw. What Thunderheart saw was his Blossomstripe lying on the ground, motionless, with a pool of blood surrounding her. The image flashed away and Thunderheart's eyes went back to normal. The return of Thunder! 22:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe gazed into her mate's eyes, smiling. "Let's go," She meowed, her tail pointing to the exit of camp. "You lead the way." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ruby hid in the grass. "Uh.." She pushed herself out of the bushes. "Who are you?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 22:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and led the way out of camp. (like my new sig? :D) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "About to be your killer," Featherwhisp snarled, her teeth bared. "Why are you near FlameClan Territory?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Just checked the weather- I hope Whiskers is alright.) Ruby froze. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be hasty. I'm just looking for my littermate." Sapphire... "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:31, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I'll check too...also what are Blossom and Thunder gonna do on their walk?) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I know, double post, but this is important: go to Weather.com, go to the interactive radar, and look up "Slocum Lake, Illinois" that's us...and we're about to get nailed...) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:39, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Dang.. I hope she's okay.. Oh and, I dunno, talk?) "Well, she's not here, so beat it!" Featherwhisp growled, unsheathing her claws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okie lol) Thunderheart walked beside his beloved. "I remember when I first walked these grounds," Thunderheart meowed, remembering Hawktalon's mentoring. The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe sniffed the cold air, stale scents of Featherwhisp filling her nose. Shutting her eyes for a second, she paused, flicking her ears. "Yeah.. I remember when I first came along these grounds." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart happily walked on. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 22:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ruby sighed. "Look, I'm looking for my sister and I want to stay here to see if she'll come by here." She kept her anger under control, trying not to let her fear take over. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I'm fine, sky was green and almost had some twisters though) Stormrage limped after the giddy she-cat.---- Crow gave the she-cat a smile as he wrapped his tail around her. "You make it more than perfect, you and your happiness."Silverstar 23:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ('Least you're alright. c:) Ruby wondered about Sapphire. Is she still lost? Where is she? What is she doing? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ja :3 and now we're gonna get the dark red stuff. Usually, the red stuff is the good stuff, but that's only in the Bible) Thunderheart caught a rabbit and dropped it at Blossomstripe's paws. "Share?" The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (WOAH! I can tell a lot has happened since I last rpd.) May StarClan Light always. your path, 23:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah…continued from LR) Falconheart stood beside Shadow. "I think we're here." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Basically, Cardinal died, Scarlet came back, Storm woke up, and Crow got a bunch of cats pregnant) Shadow nodded, hesitantly pushing himself forward, nearly running into his brother. "Hello there, HiddenSTAR."Silverstar 00:12, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart shuffled her paws. "Yeah...they won't be too happy to see me." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes as he glowered down at the she-cat. "No, we're not, you're trespassing." Shadow stepped forward with a sigh. "Now brother, hear me out, those kits weren't her fault..." "It takes two to tango, Shadow."Silverstar 00:21, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "He's right, actually." Falconheart narrowed her eyes. "I loved him...I never thought that I would bear his kits." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Don't argue with me, especially since you're the one trespassing." The leader's tone rang with warning, Shadow giving him a shove. "Alright Mr. Leadertom, we get it, but this was unexpected, and she's just a kid, doesn't think before acting."Silverstar 00:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ( Okay so apparently Bravelight WON'T be finding Ruby although he was already there...) Bravelight returned to camp after hearing no reply--- " You make it more than perfect... way more than perfect, actually....". FISH The Happy cat 00:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (EC) Flconheart cringed but didn't say anything, breaking into a coughing fit. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar let out a tense sigh. "...fine, she may return. However, if she betrays her clan again, she will be kicked out for good."----Crow nuzzled the derpy she-cat.Silverstar 00:36, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ( Whiskers, how is this fling going to end?) Daisypetal looked upat Crow and said, " I kind of like you. Like, actually like ''like you." FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart snorted. "I would have raised my kits alone if they weren't ''dead." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the she-cat, the two toms turned, leading the formerly exiled molly to camp, Hiddenstar clearly not looking pleased.Silverstar 00:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart didn't look interested in returning, however she said nothing. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage quickly came to a halt, his hackles rising slightly as he scented a slightly familiar scent, the scent of Falconheart. "Great, she's trespassing." His broken leg dangled in the air, the dark-furred tabby letting out a sigh.Silverstar 00:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down a bit, please x.x) Blossomstripe followed Thunderheart, her gaze dull and focused on the ground. FlameClan seemed to be the only Clan that was ever attacked.. Sighing, Blossomstripe continued to stroll after her mate, eventually catch up to him after falling closely behind. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Good to see you too, Stormrage," Falconheart grunted. These cats still see me as a traitor, so what's the use coming back? I'll only get thrown out again anyway. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his tail tip, returning his blue gaze to Skycloud. "Ignore her, she's just upset that I'm walking with you. Anyways, we should head back soon, my leg's nagging."Silverstar 01:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart ignored Stormrage with an angry growl, stalking past the deputy, her eyes dark. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) His legs growing tired, Stormrage simply fell over.Silverstar 01:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Well that's enough to get one's interest.) Falconheart glanced back. "...You alright?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:33, August 3, 2015 (UTC "My leg's tired and hurt." Stormrage calmly lapped at a paw from where he lay.Silverstar 01:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "You want some help?" Falconheart turned around, her anger suddenly fading. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "...No, I'm fine." Stormrage responded, studying the paw he had been lapping at.Silverstar 01:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart moved closer. "You sure you're okay? That leg isn't looking any better." Her gaze softened. "I'm not leaving in you're up." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his ear. "It's perfectly fine, the infection's gone."---- Hiddenstar returned to camp, looking quite stressed, his brother on his tail.Silverstar 01:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Redfur strolled about camp, pausing as Falconheart's scent filled his nostrils. "Falconheart.. you're back.." He meowed, not acting suprised. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Don't look so surprised." Falconheart turned her gaze to Redfur. "I'm not carrying kits anymore, no worries." She glanced back at Stormrage. "Still, I'm not leaving until you're up.." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage blinked calmly. "Well then, you'll be here for awhile."---- Bogshadow let out a yawn.---- Duskwhisper bowled over his brothers, his yellow eyes round with pure joy. "You're going to be uncles. I'm a dad, I'm a dad, oh my gosh!"Silverstar 02:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "I can always help," Falconheart purred. "Feel free to ask me for help." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:31, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (bluestreamxfeatherpaw needs to start c:) Bluestream stared around camp blankly, before he spotted the new apprentice, Featherpaw, who was gazing off somewhere. Cautiously, the blue-gray tom padded slowly up to the apprentice, stopping at her shoulder. "Congrats on your apprenticeship," he mewed quietly. Meanwhile, Shadedsun groaned of tiredness as she headed into the warriors' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart lowered herself to the ground. "Even if you don't want my help, you're still my mentor and I don't want to leave you like this." (Ah, confession time xD) "Stormrage, I've missed you as my mentor. I may not be an apprentice anymore but I still look up to you. You're always my mentor, Stormrage, and nothing can change it." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) " I see..." Mallowbreeze said quietly. " But maybe, maybe you should let her memory rest. Wouldn't you rather FlameClan remember you with love when you die, or with anger and hatred?"--- Daisypetal awaited Crow's reply, heart racing. FISH The Happy cat 14:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Ahhh!!! So much happens when I'm asleep! x3)) Skycloud glanced worriedly at Stormrage. "You need help? We should be going soon." She grabbed his scruff and hauled him to his paws. "Come on. Let's get back to camp. Lean on me if you need to." She licked his shoulder quickly. "Let's go now." Icyclaw11 16:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (xD) Falconheart didn't look too happy but said nothing. Better not risk it... She sighed and turned away. "Well..I guess I can't help anymore..." She silently admitted to herself that she actually loved Stormrage. But he'd never love his own apprentice. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (meships FalconXStorm :D) FISH The Happy cat 16:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (mayhaps bc of the silent confession?) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:42, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (kbwelfb SLOW DOWN) Adderfang nodded. "I know..." Adderfang meowed. He did his best to control his grief. "My Clan must come before everything else." ---Thunderheart waited for a reply from Blossomstripe. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 17:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Might not be on much today.. Icy knows why..) Blossomstripe pricked her ears, purring before looking down at the rabbit. "Sure," She took a bite of the rabbit, then nudging it towards her mate. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:06, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's claws scratched the ground, but she was already gone, wondering where her bond with her mentor had gone. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Kk) Thunderheart took a bite, happy to be with his beloved. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 17:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun fell asleep in her nest in the warriors' den. (and to wake her up... >:D) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (?? Brams head on over to TFS, Bird/Night must continue eheh) Mallowbreeze felt for the young tom. " You can't serve your Clan wel if you spend your whole life grieving."-- Daisypetal still awaited Crow's reply. FISH The Happy cat 19:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (I have nothing to do with my characters...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (poor dude's surrounded by lovers) Stormrage kept his injured leg in the air as his friend helped him to his paws. "...I'm hungry."---- Crow let out a purr before yawning. "I'm getting tired, so don't be surprised if I fall asleep on your luscious, soft pelt."Silverstar 19:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (lol *opens gate of raving she-cats who run after Stormrage*) Daisyheart felt herself yawn too and purred at Crow. " I might just fall asleep too. Here, why don't we nap in the shade?" FISH The Happy cat 19:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (-watches as Storm flees-) Crow nodded in agreement, settling down underneath the shade and motioning for Daisy''petal'' to join him. "Good idea,"Silverstar 19:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (not to mention his own apprentice :P) Falconheart walked back to camp, her tail low and ears tense. I'm not even worthy of being loved by my mentor,let alone the deputy of FlameClan! "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (*grins evilly* oh lol, oops) Daisy''petal eagerly joined the black tom, pressing against his side and rested her muzzle on his shoulder. The heat, plus Crow's scent made her drowsy and her eyelids grew heavy and began to close. FISH The Happy cat 20:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage limped back to camp with Skycloud, settling himself down by the freshkill pile before chowing down on a squirrel, ignoring his brother's sharp glares. ''Phoenixpaw, if you want food too, then get it yourself.---- When he awoke, Crow paused. He usually left, but...He actually liked this she-cat (hehehe, for now), so he gently nosed her fur. "It's getting late, my gorgeous lady...Your clan's probably worried about you."----- Bogshadow walked around.Silverstar 20:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight spotted Bogshadow walking around and said: " Hi."--- Daisyheart half-opened her eyes, seeing two blue eyes above hers. " Wha...? My Clan? They don't really miss me, I guess..." the sunlight hurt her eyes, so she closed them and promptly fell asleep. FISH The Happy cat 20:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow rumbled his greetings.---- Crow let out a slightly frustrated sigh before resting his head on Daisy''petals (Blaze, you are a derp too. It must be contagious :P) once more. He needed to get home, but...well, they could wait.Silverstar' 20:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Ha lol, on a different note, Falcon's punishing herself.) Falconheart's stomach rumbled, suddenly reminding her that she hadn't eaten since before her exile a few days before. ''I probably look like a starving rogue! She went over to pick something up off the fresh-kill pile but held back on her urge to find the fattest piece of prey on the pile. Instead she went for a mouse, a small, wiry one. I'm not formally part of the Clan yet, so I might as well pick the smallest piece. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:35, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ( oh man, I have a fanfic character named Daisyheart I keep getting confuseddddd) DaisyPETAL sighed and twitched her whiskers. --- Bravelight had nothing better to do so he decided to talk the tom. " How's things been lately?" FISH The Happy cat 20:36, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, guys,do any of my characters need to respond to anyone? I have no idea anymore..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish turned to Whiteclaw. "So...what's up?" she mewed feebly. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 20:52, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw paused, turning to face the she-cat. "Oh.. uh, nothing much," He murmered, shuffling his paws. "What have you been up to?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing much," Riverwish meowed. She felt herself leaning into Whiteclaw's warm softness. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 20:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw blushed, purring in comfort. Whiteclaw let out a massive yawn, sleepily looking at Riverwish. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (YOMG <3) Riverwish, inheriting her father's need for love, leaned closer to the white tom. She felt the scent of him wash over her like a wave of cool water after a scorching hot day. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 21:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw absorbed the she-cats warmth, purring with pleasure. Somehow, she seemed to comfort him in a way no other cat could.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish felt the same happiness. She couldn't suppress a purr of delight at the tom's warmth and lovingkindness. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 21:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight screeched as pain made her collapse. The kits, they must be coming. ''May StarClan Light always. your path, 21:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. ''Nobody's going to trust me, obviously. She took her mouse away from the pile, not wanting to sit with the Clan anymore. There's no way I'm going to be trusted here. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper paused, releasing his brothers. "She's kitting now!" Without waiting for their responses, he dashed off to the Medicine Cat den, dragging Mintpaw over to Cloudflight. "Help her!"Silverstar 21:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight screeched as spasms flowed through her and the first kit slid out. May StarClan Light always. your path, 21:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper continued to fret over his mate.---- Crow let out a sigh. "...Well, I bet my Tribemates are getting worried..."Silverstar 21:36, August 3, 2015 (UTC) " You're going now?" DaisyfreakingPETAL'S eyes flew open. Her heart sank. " Well... okay, then. I'm- I'm pretty hungry I guess." A sob caught in her throat! He couldn't leave! She leaned forwards and pressed her cheek against his before forcing herself to turn away and trot back towards camp. FISH The Happy cat 21:38, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Crow nodded slowly, his blue eyes revealing his longing. "Yes, my sweet, I must...." He let his cheek rub against hers before watching her leave, calmly turning and striding off afterwards.Silverstar 21:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's heart ached as she forced herself not to look back. I can't believe I found love.. and had to give it up... ''her eyes stung and she couldn't face going back to camp and having to live her normal life again. (overdrama man). FISH The Happy cat 21:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The kit was ginger, like Cloudflight's mother, Burnet. However, Cloudflight didnt feel good for long, as spams shook her once again. May StarClan Light always. your path, 21:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper gently lapped at the kit's fur. "He's perfect..."'Silverstar' 21:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Lol @Blazey) Falconheart abandoned her mouse and ran into the bushes, frantically trying to be alone. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage finished eating with a purr.Silverstar 22:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart quickly got stuck in the bush, grunting and trying to pull herself out. One of her legs twisted and she hung halfway out, her head hitting the ground. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:33, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur headed out of camp. She needed to get away from everything. She felt overwhelmed somehow, possibly by the chaos that seemed to curse FlameClan. She found herself on the DarkClan border, staring into DarkClan. Fox-hearts... The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 22:42, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Desmond sat at the edge of the DArkClan border, letting out a stressed sigh. Do this, do that, try harder, do better! That was all he heard anymore. Craning his neck, the pained tom lapped at a long scratch on his back that a fellow Spike had given him.Silverstar 22:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart kept trying to pull herself out of the bush, her injuries slowing her down. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur stiffened; she smelled a DarkClan tom. But somehow, it seemed soothing. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 22:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Great, I scent trouble... Pausing, Desmond lowered himself to the ground, wincing from the burning of his wound. "...S...Show yourself!"Silverstar 23:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur jumped out from the undergrowth, but stopped when she saw the handsome tom. "Uh...um...hi?" she meowed awkwardly. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart kept trying to pull herself out of the bush. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Desmond flattened his ears as he pressed himself against the ground. It wasn't a threatening stance, in fact, it was a rather nervous and in a way, playful stance.Silverstar 23:22, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur looked at him confusedly. "Uh..." she blushed, utterly embarrassed. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "FlameClan cats can't play? I thought you guys wouldn't be as up-tight as my stupid Clan..." Losing his stance, Desmond changed to a seated position, spitting the words out angrily.Silverstar 23:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze rested her tail on Adderfang's shoulder before padding back to somewhere.--- Daisypetal cried meanwhile. FISH The Happy cat 23:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry..." she meowed, then pounced on the tom, claws sheathed. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Desmond rolled onto his back, batting at the she-cat's ears, only to yelp in pain as his wound brushed against rocks and dirt.Silverstar 23:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang stared back at Mallowbreeze. She was so beautiful... ---Sandfur jumped back. "Are you okay?" The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "I-It's just a cut, nothing new...I always get attacked by my Clanmates...How come you don't have any cuts? Are you the top dog of the warriors or something?" Desmond rapidly lapped at his wound.Silverstar 23:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw pressed against Riverwish in comfort, memories of his parents flashing into his mind. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:36, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "We don't attack each other..." --- Riverwish breathed in Whiteclaw's warm scent. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The next kit looked like Duskwhisper. Except without the stripes. May StarClan Light always. your path, 23:39, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal heard Falconheart's grunts of exersion. Sniffling, the cream cat padded over. " Need h-help?" FISH The Happy cat 23:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Shuffling his paws, Whiteclaw blushed with embarassment. "Er, want to go hunting? Just for a little fresh air?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish nodded. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart grunted and eventually gave up, starting to feel sick and hurt. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Desmond frowned. "...Lucky..."---- Duskwhisper let out a happy purr.Silverstar 23:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur lifted his head with her tail. "You can join FlameClan if you want," she purred. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Desmond paused, backing away and gazing at his paws. "I-I...I can't, as much as I'd love to...Your Clan would never accept me, never. And my own Clan...They'd hunt me down and kill me for joining their enemy."Silverstar 00:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) "That doesn't matter! We must be together! We have to!" Sandfur blurted out. She rubbed against his flank, unable to bear it anymore. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 00:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond looked up at the molly, his blue eyes brightening. She shared these feelings? Really?! Desmond touched his muzzle to hers. "I know...Look, love has no boundaries, no borders, nothing. I'll love you past death, Sandfur, so let DarkClan try to kill me, I'd die for you any day. I'm joining your Clan, and nobody can stop me from loving you."Silverstar 00:07, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (freakin YESSSS) "Let's go!" Sandfur purred with delight. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 00:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart gave up trying to pull herself out; she was stuck like honey. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal hesitantly leaned forwards and grabbed Falconheart's scruff in her teeth. " You push, I'll pull. Three, two ,one, heave!" FISH The Happy cat 00:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart pushed and came flying out, her body slamming onto the ground. "O-Ow..." Her leg throbbed and her head hurt. "My leg..!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) " Oh, my StarClan!" Daisyheart gasped as the brown tabby hit he ground. It sounded like it hurt bad. She bent down and sniffed Falconheart. " I'll help you up. Lean on my shoulder." FISH The Happy cat 00:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow approached the two she-cats. "Get eat by a bush?"Silverstar 00:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) " Of course she didn't!" Daisypetal snorted, buckling slightly under Falconheart's weight. FISH The Happy cat 00:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart didn't respond. "Urrg.." Her injured leg was held at an awkward angle, swollen to a huge size. "My head..." She fell unconscious, her chest slowly rising and falling. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond bounded after Sandfur, his eyes shining. He'd been seeing the she-cat for about a moon, and now, he was finally going to join her, finally...---- Shadow blinked. What a derpy she-cat...Silverstar 00:54, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur burst throught FlameClan territory. She entered the camp, and suddenly, she wondered how she'd explain this. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 00:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond hesitantly followed Sandfur, keeping himself close to her and low to the ground, as if he was trying not to be spotted.Silverstar 01:00, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (now now, Daisy shall die soon so enjoy her derpness while it lasts!) Daisypetal grunted as Falconheart's weight dragged her down as the she-cat fell. " Get the medicine cat!" she yowled. FISH The Happy cat 01:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur walked cautiously into camp. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar pricked his ears as he spotted Sandfur sneaking suspiciously into camp with some tom. "Sandfur. Who's that?"Silverstar 01:07, August 4, 2015 (UTC) "Um...his name's Desmond...he wanted to join and..." The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) "He stinks of DarkClan. Kid, explains yourself. "Hiddenstar stood tall, towering over Desmond, who backed away. "I-I....I don't like my Clan, I'm beaten there, please, please take me in, save me!"Silverstar 01:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur put her tail on Desmond's shoulder and looked up at Hiddenstar pleadingly. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:15, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar let out a heavy sigh. "...I can't say no to a cat in trouble. You'll be welcomed into our ranks as a warrior, however, if you do cause trouble and bring DarkClan in, we will not hesitate to chase you off. Understand? This is for the safety of my Clan." Desmond nodded. "May I keep my name, sir?" "Of course."Silverstar 01:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur licked Desmond on his face. She felt a kick in her stomach. "My stomach hurts. I'm gonna see the medicine cat." The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:20, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (My cue?) Whiteclaw perked his ears, the scent of DarkClan filling his nostrils. Growling, he perked his ears in curiousity, strolling over to Sandfur. "Sandfur? Who is that!? Why did you bring a DarkClan cat into our camp??" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (yerp) "It's Desmond!" Sandfur meowed, oblivious to the hostility in her brother's voice. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw gave his sister an annoyed gaze. "And who is this 'Desmond' cat?" He smells of DarkClan!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) "He was, but he wanted to join us!" The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart wasn't moving outside of her breathing. Across camp Streamwing bristled but kept quiet. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow blinked at Falconheart. "Hey? Kid?"----- Desmond flattened his ears, going silent. "...Look guy, I really-"Silverstar 01:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur interrupted him. "You don't need to protect yourself." she turned to Whiteclaw. "Don't do this. Please. I need him." The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond shuffled his paws, gritting his teeth in frustration. C'mon StarClan, please just let me be happy...Silverstar 01:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur stalked away with Desmond. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach. She knew it. She had kits. "Desmond..." The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart didn't respond. She was in a state of shock, asleep. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond's gaze softened for Sandfur as he turned to her. "Yeah? You okay?"---- Shadow grumbled to himself as he grabbed Falconherat by the scruff and drug her to camp. "Too lazy to walk home...!"Silverstar 01:54, August 4, 2015 (UTC) "I'm pregnant!" The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 01:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (Oh gosh..) Whiteclaw let out a growl, unsheathing his claws. "A DarkClan cat doesn't belong here, and if he is your ''mate. I'm sorry, Sandfur, but he can't stay." Snarling, Whiteclaw bared his fangs, his gaze locked with Desmond's. "Leave before I chase you out." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was in a sleep of no dreams, her leg dragging as Shadow carried her. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 02:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow placed Falconheart in the Medicine Cat den.---- Desmond flattened his ears once more, backing away. "H-Hey, look Mr...-" He paused, other cats murmuring things about "DarkClan", "Snaketooth's trainee", and "evil". These hostile glares made the tom cower even farther away, his blue eyes round with fear. "P-Please, just-" A loud snarl from a group of warriors scent the tom running out of camp, the warriors on his heels.Silverstar 02:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe came back from hunting, looking mortified as he spotted Falconheart's body. StarClan, no! "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sandfur yowled in outrage and pelted after her mate, her muscles aching with every shove of her legs. She finally reached him, panting and wheezing in pain. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 02:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) After Skycloud was finished eating herself, she lay down and groomed Stormrage's fur. "Thanks for walking with me..." She puured. She nuzzled him. "Hey, let's ask Falconheart to come over here... Do you want her to come?" She licked his broken leg tenderly as to not hurt it.Icyclaw11 03:08, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe looked worried. "Uh, Skycloud, if you want to see Falconheart…" He flicked his tail at the medicine den. "…You may want to come with me." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 03:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) (I'M SO HAPPY RN!! :'D :'D) Whiteclaw flattened his ears, a pang of gulit washing over him. Watching Desmond flee the camp, he let out a soft sigh, his amber gaze dark. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan